Paladin of Mahora
by Redflash's Legacy
Summary: Nearing death, Naruto is sent to a world that is not his own, meeting an old friend along the way. Now as a student of Class 2-A, he fights to protect his new friends and his ten-year-old teacher...the wheels of fate are turning. Naruto/Negima Crossover


**Hello my faithful readers! It Redflash's Legacy again! I wanted to test my hand at writing a Naruto/Negima fic, but it may take me longer to update because to tell you the truth… I know nearly nothing about the main series plot. Shame on me! I only know basics and the characters.**

**To tell you the truth, I read crossovers mainly for characters not necessarily how it follows the plot of a different anime/manga. Oh, well. Old habits die hard. **

**I really wanted to write this, because it seems… original and I haven't seen it yet. Though one of the most original things I saw yet was Female Kyuubi as a Mahora student, credits to Dark Lord Sigma and Masmaster. Another would be where Naruto teaches Mahora when they are known as Class 1-A, credits to ImpromptuApathy. **

**I have to check out Negima Wiki though. I have to ask a favor of any one willing to help me, if you could offer me ideas and help with the storyline and such since my Negima knowledge is kinda limited. Thank you in advance! Domo Arigato! **

**Cheers to winging it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima! They are the respective work of Masashi Kishimoto and Ken Akamatsu!**

* * *

**Paladin of Mahora**

**Chapter 1: Wheels of Destiny**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sat cross-legged on the log in the training ground. He sighed seeing as his training partner and sensei had not arrived yet. Looking at the sky, he tried to recollect how he ended up where he was now.

_Flashback_

_In the office of the Hokage Tower, a seven year old Naruto stood in front of the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Hiruzen Sarutobi. _

_Naruto fidgeted, thinking he was in trouble, again. He wondered if Oji-san had found out about what he did the other day. _

_Sarutobi, sensing his troubles, decided to address him. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. You are not in any trouble."_

_Naruto let out the breath he was holding. "Then, why am I here, Jiji?" _

"_I called you here today to tell you that… you are being taken out of the Ninja Academy program." _

_Naruto adopted a horrified look, thinking that his ninja career was over before it started. _

"_B-but why? Is it because I don't do well? I swear, Jiji, I'll do better! Please don't prevent me from becoming a ninja!" Naruto begged as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. _

_Sarutobi stood up from his chair and walked over to the young boy. He patted Naruto on his head gently, replying, "I'm not stopping you from becoming a ninja, Naruto-kun. Someone merely had wanted to take you under their wings and train you personally." _

_Naruto's eyes immediately lit up and he started bouncing about, leaving Sarutobi wondering if Naruto was really bipolar. He softly smiled as Naruto began hyperactively asking incoherent questions. _

"_Your questions will be answered later, Naruto-kun. Now, I want you to go pick up a package in my name at the weapons shop and then go to the training grounds that I brought you to many times before, alright?" _

_Naruto grinned from cheek to cheek. "Hai!" He ran out in a yellowy blur. _

_Sarutobi heaved a sigh as he launched the evil eye at his greatest enemy-paperwork. _

* * *

"_Excuse me. Excuse me. Important errand I need to run here." Naruto stated as he ran down the crowded street, running into nearly everyone there. _

_He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised about the idea of being taught personally on how to be a ninja. He wondered how strong the person was though. Not really caring, his body filled with excitement and ecstasy that really would leave people (including readers and the author) wondering if he truly was bipolar, seeing as one moment he was in tears and the next…_

_Naruto went starry eyed as he imagined what be trained like this would mean. 'Becoming a shinobi, growing even stronger, becoming hokage and ruling the world! Mwahahahaha!' _

_His thoughts ended when he bumped into yet another person except this time tumbling with them to the ground. He felt something under him as he got up and quickly said sorry to whoever he ran in to before offering his hand._

"_That's alright, de gozaru." He heard a feminine voice say as a hand took his. _

_He helped the girl up before looking at her. She was about his height with short pine-green hair, a small bit of hair that protruded longer down her hair was tied into a small ponytail. Her eyes were both closed. _

_Naruto felt his face grow a little warm as she offered him a small smile. _

"_What's the rush, de gozaru?" She asked as she stood beside him. _

"_Oh, uh… I have this errand that I need to run for Jiji." Naruto said._

"_Jiji?" The girl inquired._

"_Yep! He's the leader of this village!" _

"_Ah, de gozaru…" _

"_I'd love to stay and talk but I have to get the package Jiji wanted, I'll see you later, I guess!" Naruto sleepily scratched his head before taking off to the weapon store._

_The girl opened one of her eyes as she watched his distant form. She smiled. _

"_He was cute, de gozaru."_

_

* * *

__Naruto had grabbed the packages that Oji-san had wanted and had gone home to change into what he dubbed as 'training clothes' which were just a t-shirt and loose pants. After that was done, he made his way to the training grounds. Seeing no one their, he sat near the training post and waited. _

_Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. He started to snore softly as his head rested on the soft grass. What felt like only minutes later, he was being shaken awake by someone. _

"_Huh?" Naruto muttered groggily as he was taken out of his dream about never-ending ramen. He cracked open his eyes to see the girl from before standing before him. _

"_Hm?… Eh? It's you!" Was Naruto's wise reply. _

"_Oh? So I see you two have met before." Announced a familiar voice from above. Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking at the people in front of him, he recognized the old man and the girl from before. There was also another older man standing before him that he didn't recognize. _

"_Jiji? Who are they?" Naruto asked, pointing to the two. _

"_This," Sarutobi gestured to the older man. "is Hitoshi Koga. He is the one who offered to train you. You seem to be falling behind in class anyway, so I took up the offer. Hopefully, you will respond better to hands on training." _

_The older man stepped up to Naruto. He had stubble all over his face. His light blue hair in disarray. He was wearing a standard dark blue kimono. Hitoshi ruffled Naruto's hair, saying, "You've grown, Naru-kun. Your father would be proud."_

_Naruto didn't seem to catch the last part as he huffed indignantly. Sarutobi walked next to the girl from before and started talking. _

"_And this is Kaede Nagase. She will be your training partner for the next few years." _

_Naruto approached Kaede. "Sorry about before, again."_

_She blinked before closing her eyes again. "No problem. We are teammates now, right? De gozaru."_

_Sarutobi clapped his hands together. "Introductions aside. Naruto-kun, did you bring the packages?" _

_Naruto nodded and handed it to him. Sarutobi took apart the package revealing a collection of kunais, shurikens and other assorted weapons. He placed it on the ground in front of Naruto and Kaede. They cocked their heads to the side as Naruto also shut his eyes making them look similar._

"_These weapons are for you to use in your ninja training…" Sarutobi left that with that as he walked away before stopping short a step and turning his head back to them. _

"_Oh, and prepare yourselves, Naruto-kun, Kaede-chan, Hitoshi-kun can be a bit…overwhelming…" He disappeared behind the trees._

_They heard a sound that resembled a fire crackling. They slowly turned around. They saw an interesting sight. Kaede even cracked open both of her eyes._

_Hitoshi had horns and a devil tail with a trident and flames bursting to life behind him. The words 'EVIL' in shining lights above him. _

_The two took one look at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking. _

'_We are so screwed.'_

_Flashback End_

At 13 years old, Naruto was dressed in a sleeveless red kimono top (hakama?), black pants tucked loosely into his shin obi boots, a black sash with the Konoha metal plate tied to his waist. He had tape on both his wrists and a black plated glove on his left hand.

Naruto pouted. Hitoshi-sensei had wanted his students to wear his favorite colors, black and red, and would not allow Naruto to have even the tiniest hint of orange in his outfit. Don't get him wrong, red and black were pretty awesome, but orange was by far the best and pwns all the other colors. Orange FTW! Kaede had laughed at his expense, seeing him weep at such bashing of his favorite color from their sensei. He thought of dying his hair with an orange streak, but knowing Hitoshi-sensei, he would have probably ripped Naruto's hair out.

Looking at his hands, he remembered how Kaede had told him that she was in Konoha because of her ambition to become a skilled ninja like her ancestors. She herself was also a member of the Koga clan making Hitoshi her relative-her uncle to be exact. He blushed when he remembered when she told him this.

A two years before, Hitoshi had the two train in the mountains near the village. So naturally, he worked them to the bone and left them exhausted. For some reason, he let them have their rest when he shoved them into an outdoor hot spring. Too bad, the two knew he was up to no good when they realized that he had stolen their clothes.

Spending more time their than they expected, the two opened up to each other even though they were both only eleven. That little coincidence had later brought on more talks and 'dates' between the two. Getting to know each other aside, Naruto found out Kaede also enjoyed pranks and they both made a promise to prank Hitoshi one day.

In one of their more deep conversations, Naruto found out about why her ambition to become a ninja brought her to Konoha. Though she was of the Koga clan, she was born a generation too late to learn. Her parents did not carry on the ninja traditions. Her uncle offered to train her in his friend's village and along the way, taking on the son of the man he called friend's son. Namely, the Fourth Hokage's son.

That had come as a surprise and Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly oblivious for not have known that the one man that he looked nearly exactly like, was his father. Maybe finding out about the Kyuubi was more surprising… though you were bound to think something was up when a freakish, male voice would always be talking to you in your mind. Kyuubi may be a huge pervy fox, but he was helpful… at times. His reasons for attacking was for another day (though those who read the manga will know).

He snapped out his thoughts seeing Kaede walk into the clearing. Though they were both 13, they were taller than most kids in their generation. And Kaede sure was an early bloomer. Kaede also wore a somewhat inverted version of his outfit.

She wore a traditional red ninja robe with a sleeveless black kimono top, like Naruto's, and a similar red sash with the Konoha metal plate. She had her legs and wrists taped also. Her usual facial expression seemed to be a bit saddened. Over the course of six years, Hitoshi had trained (tortured) them roughly and they both were now Chunin, the Chunin Exam only a few months before. He, Kaede, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji were promoted from their village. Though Naruto and Kaede could have easily been at least low jonin.

Naruto smiled as he remembered what Hitoshi's test for them was in order for them to achieve Genin. 'Sneak into the Hokage Tower and steal the Forbidden Scroll. Just a simple task.' Hitoshi had said while grinning. Too bad the actual test was after they had stolen the scroll. The true test was to attack Hitoshi until a hit was landed. One week after being beat up by Hitoshi, the two managed to both hit him simultaneously in the back of the head. Victory! Though, it didn't seem fair seeing as he had sneezed and was having a cold. But, it seemed write since they were seven year olds.

Naruto and Kaede had both shed anime tears after Hitoshi said he had let them land a blow on purpose since he was bored and the fact that they didn't touch him at all for a week.

Back to the main story, Naruto smiled and greeted Kaede.

"Yo, Kae-chan!"

"Hi, Naru-chan, de gozaru." Her tone sounded a bit grim.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Kaede looked down before looking back up. "Naru-chan? Do you want to go out for something to eat later?"

Naruto blinked, Kaede didn't say 'de gozaru' anywhere in the sentence. "Sure." He said as Hitoshi-sensei walked in. His face also grim.

"Let's get training you two." Hitoshi commented. The normal sadistic flare wasn't present.

What the hell was wrong with everyone today?

* * *

Naruto and Kaede were walking down the nightly streets of Konoha. They had eaten ramen and like Kaede would always suggest, taking a nice walk. For some reason Kaede really enjoyed taking walks and had gotten Naruto in on the craze.

Kaede would gaze at him once in a while before returning her gaze to the ground. She stopped short as the two happened upon the small pond. She sat down near the pond as Naruto followed suit.

"Naruto-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"…"

"What's the matter Kaede-chan?" Naruto asked in worry.

"…nothing." Kaede murmered.

They sat in an awkward silence before Naruto thought that enough was enough.

"No, Kae-chan. Something is bothering you, I just know it. You're not your normal bubbly self." Naruto grabbed her hand. "Now tell me… what's wrong?"

Kaede looked into Naruto's eyes before looking shyly away. "…I'm leaving tomorrow."

"W-what?" Naruto stammered as his grip on Kaede's hands loosened. His mouth became increasingly dry. He managed to stutter out a "Why?"

"My parents want me to return and attend school for an education. They say I should have learned enough by now." Kaede said sadly. "And also because, my grandfather, the leader of the Koga clan, had just passed away."

"So, what? You're just going to leave, like that?" Naruto couldn't help but exclaim.

"I have to. I promised them that I would. Even Hitoshi-sensei is returning to take the title of clan leader." Kaede looked close to tears.

Naruto knew how she felt. His heart was breaking knowing that his friend was leaving for God knows how long. He put up a brave front and put on a strained smile.

"It's alright, Kae-chan. I understand." Naruto made her look at him. "But you have to promise to keep training in the ninja arts even if it means in secret. And when we see each other again, you'll show me how far you've come? 'kay?"

Naruto stuck up his pinky finger.

"Promise?"

"Promise, de gozaru." Kaede hooked her pinky with his as her usual smile returned.

Naruto stood up and dragged Kaede with him. "C'mon! This is your last night here, so let's enjoy it!"

Kaede giggled at his antics, a light blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Hitoshi and Kaede were already packed and were standing at the main gates of the village from what Naruto could see as he rushed up to meet them. Sarutobi was also there to see them off.

"Kaede…" Naruto trailed off as they stood in front of each other. Naruto took her hand in his like last night and fished something out of his pocket. He placed it in her hand. "This is for you… to remember me by."

Kaede looked at the object in her hand, and to her surprise it was a necklace that was in the shape of a heart with a blue gem in the center.

She sniffed as she embraced Naruto one last time before her departure. They stayed in their embrace for a few minutes before letting go. She returned next to Hitoshi, who place his hand on her shoulder. They turned and began walking away.

Hitoshi threw his head back, yelling. "Be sure not to slack off, Naru-bozu! I want to see your progress some day!"

Naruto stood frozen before replying. "Hai! Sensei! Ja ne, Sensei! Kae-chan!" Tears began seeping out of his eyes, seeing his teacher and friend leave him.

Hitoshi and Kaede were engulfed in a bright blue light and seemed to swirl and disappear.

Sarutobi took his place behind Naruto and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"There, there… you'll see each other again."

Naruto continued to cry softly.

* * *

**About two years later**

A long silence had rung among the village known as Konoha. The battle between the Five Countries Alliance against Madara and the remainder of the Akatsuki, AKA the Fourth Great Ninja War had just ended.

A fifteen year old Naruto lie among the rubble next to his Godfather, Jiraiya. Their clothes were badly torn as were their bodies. Both he and Jiraiya were slowly fading away with each breath. Maybe it wasn't such a wise plan to use 8-tails when the max his body could take was at most 7-tails worth of power. With their joint power, the two were able to overcome Madara and kill him for good. But in order to take down Madara, both were gravely injured, not even Kyuubi was able to heal him.

Madara, once leader of the Uchiha Clan, once Mizukage, founder and leader of the Akatsuki, was dead. As were the others of the organization.

Casualties were the highest out of all wars fought in history. The Akatsuki easily took out one-fifth of the ninjas fighting against them. Naruto and Jiraiya most likely being among them.

"I guess this is it, eh, Gaki?" Jiraiya heaved as the pain in his chest grew.

"I guess so…Ero-Sennin," Naruto breathed out. "Arigato."

"Hm?" Jiraiya lifted an eyebrow. "For what?"

"If you hadn't helped me in this fight, I would have died right at the start… and thanks for training me, Jiraiya-sensei…" Naruto finished as he looked up to the sky. It was starting to rain.

Jiraiya laughed. "Hahaha! Only in the face of death do you recognize the Gallant Jiraiya as your sensei!" He clutched his side as blood continued to pool underneath them both. "Now, it's my turn to say… Gomenasai, Gaki."

Jiraiya didn't let Naruto say anything as he continued, "I'm sorry for not being there for you when you were younger, I'm sorry that I didn't teach you enough and now you're dying with me, I'm sorry… for everything."

Naruto tried to reach over and smack him but his strength was fading. He opted to just talking.

"Don't be sorry, if I wasn't left like I was, I wouldn't have met…_her._"

"A girl? I'm so proud!" Jiraiya said as his perverted instincts kicked in even though he was nearing death. "But, it seems you won't be able to see her anymore."

Naruto stayed quiet. He hadn't heard from Kaede in the past two years and he felt saddened. He feared that she may have forgotten him. Naruto smiled at the memory of his training with Hitoshi and Kaede when he first taught them Kage Bunshin though Naruto complained that Kaede's were more durable than his, hers being able to take a few hits before dispersing.

He didn't notice that Jiraiya had taken something out of his shirt. It was a sealing scroll that was smeared with his blood. He hastily put it in Naruto's open hand. Naruto looked at it. Jiraiya, sensing his confusion, explained,

"My entire collection of Icha Icha books. I meant to give it to you on your 16th birthday, but I want to give it to you in this world before we pass on to the next world..." Jiraiya coughed violently before lying completely still, his life, faded.

"A pervert to the end, eh, Ero-Sennin?" Silence. "Ero-Sennin?" Naruto moved his head to the side. His eyes widened as he saw that he wasn't breathing. "Ero-sennin…" He whispered, trying to move, but his body ached everywhere.

Naruto felt a slight tugging in his naval as he reopened his eyes to see he was in the sewers of his mind.

"_**We have a problem."**_ Kyuubi stated, nonchalantly as if he didn't care that he and his container was dying.

"Problem? You finally noticed that we're dying?" Naruto retorted. Kyuubi scowled.

"_**Not that you incompetent fool!" **_Kyuubi roared. _**"The seal is glowing!"**_

True to the demon's words, the seal was glowing a vibrant blue.

"What do you think's going on with it?" Naruto demanded.

"_**I don't know, but I feel that the gateway between the two worlds are opening again as it did two years before."**_ Kyuubi's large eyes widened before narrowing. _**"I see… it is the work of your bastard father. He created a fail-safe just in case you were to be dying… that hypocrite, doing something that would allow his son to cheat death once." **_Kyuubi muttered that last part.

"Um… what does that mean?" Naruto asked sheepishly, thrown out of the loop.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his stupidity. _**"Your father managed to make the seal react when you were bordering death, and react it is, seeing as from what I can tell, it is about to send you to the **_**Other World.**_**"**_

"Oh… wait, wh-" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he felt himself being sent spiraling into a blue light, everything disappearing from his sight.

"Aaaaagggghhhhh!" He screamed as his body in the real world had disappeared in the same way. Leaving only the corpse of Jiraiya laying in the rain.

Heavy rain poured endlessly as he disappeared.

* * *

**Negima Universe**

Konoemon Konoe, the Dean of the All Girl's Middle School, strolled slowly along the campus, his footsteps rang through the silence of the clear night.

"What a soundless night." His old, raspy voice said.

The school year was nearly over, but his thoughts remained on a certain 10 year old teacher who is to start his career tomorrow. He fondled his beard as he thought about the boy known as Negi Springfield. The son of the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield, he was known as a genius in the Magic Academy in Wales. He certainly hoped he would be able to deal with the rambunctious and energetic Class 2-A soon to be (hopefully) Class 3-A.

His train of thought interrupted as he heard a scream that seemed to be getting closer.

"Aaaaagggghhhhh!"

Konoemon blinked as a young man seemed to fall from the sky and landed in a heap before him. He rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion that he always had every other week. He checked the boy to see several injuries.

Konoemon pulled out his cellphone and dialed Takamichi to come. As he did this, Naruto had awoken in his mindscape once again.

* * *

**Mindscape**

"Ugh,…. What happened…" Naruto stood up in the sewers. "Kyuubi? Kyuubi?" He noticed that the seal was gone.

He jumped as a dark figure walked out of the shadows. "Kyuubi is no longer with you…son."

The light hit the figure to show that it was indeed Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze. Naruto stood frozen. "W-What do you mean he's gone?"

Minato stood in front of Naruto, smiling as Naruto was the same height as he was. "I modified the seal, so when your life energy was fading, the gateway between this realm and the other would open and you would be sent through while Kyuubi would be sent to where he was from."

He continued. "To make up for the lost of the Kyuubi's chakra, I infused the energy that was used in the other world within you-namely magic. All the while saving you from death's door."

"Well, where am I now?"

Minato blinked. "You don't listen do you? Just like your mother. You are in the other realm, known as the mortal realm or Earth."

"…is there any way I can get back to the ninja world?" Naruto asked softly, digesting the information.

Minato's gaze saddened. "Not that I know of. Only Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and myself knew how to open the gates from the other side and only at least two from this world, one of whom I know is dead. Besides… I want you to stay here, Madara is gone, the village is at peace, you can live a carefree life here."

"But…what about my friends, dad! Did you think that I wouldn't miss them?" Naruto half asked half yelled.

Minato closed his eyes. "I did not account for that. I was hoping that you will make new friends here as I did when I was here." His eyes opened. "Please, Naruto, do this for me… for your mother… for your friends… they'd want you to live a happy live rather than have died there."

There was a pause. "It seems my time is running out…" He sent a sly gaze at Naruto. "Is there something you want to do before your daddy leaves." He opened his arms hoping Naruto got the hint.

Naruto nodded as he opened his arms and made to hug him. Though instead of feeling a hug from his son like Minato expected he felt a fist meet his gut. Flying across the sewers he landed in a heap.

"What was that?" Minato asked, trying to look angry.

"That, dear father, was for randomly sending me here and for sealing the Kyuubi into me before!" Naruto asked as he too tried to look angry. Minato began to become transparent fading slowly.

"I think this is where we depart, son. Live a prosperous life and find yourself a nice girl or two!" Minato giggled perversely.

"Eh?" Naruto uttered.

"Goodbye, Naruto."

"Goodbye…father." Tasting the word for the first time. It felt good, but he wouldn't be able to say it again. As Minato disappeared, his mindscape, without the Kyuubi's presence, was fading to white. And then…nothing.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see a white ceiling and white walls. Sitting up, his body was still sore from his injuries and were now aching from the dimension travel. He noticed that he was indeed in an infirmary of some sort and his body was covered in medical bandages.

"Hohoho, so you're up." Naruto's eyes bulged as he saw the oldest man ever! He had a peanut shaped head with a long white beard. The man sat on a chair beside Naruto's bed.

"Imagine the surprise this old man experienced seeing a teenager falling out of the sky! Hoho! You certainly gave me quite a shock young man!" Konoemon's eyes sparkled as he rubbed his beard again.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Jiji. I wasn't expecting to be sent flying here either. What time is it?"

Konoemon looked at the watch hidden under his robed arm. "It is only 11 PM even this old bag of bones was taking a walk at night." He stood up and closed the door that led into the room. "Now…" His expression turned serious. "Can you please tell me how you got here?"

One explanation later…

"I see… so you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Hiruzen-kun, Jiraiya-chan and Minato-kun are dead." Konoemon whispered. Naruto nodded, surprised that the old man, who he learned was named Konoemon Konoe, knew them.

Konoemon stood up. "Do you have a place to settle down?" Naruto shook his head. The old man clapped his hands. "It's settled then, you can stay here on the campus."

"Why are you letting me stay here, Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Well… you seem nice enough, and I do owe Jiraiya-chan and Hiruzen-kun favors… besides, I'd also like to give you a task as a ninja, Naruto-kun."

"Oh…alright." Naruto nodded at the logic. "What's the mission?"

"…Tomorrow, the new teacher, Negi Springfield, will be arriving to take over the post of English Teacher and Homeroom Teacher of Class 2-A. I want you to watch over him. So that means you will be placed into the class as a student. Will you do it?"

Naruto thought about it before saying, "Yeah, I'll do it, I need a job anyway, not like I have anything else to do besides I want to find something to live for here. Maybe this school will be it."

"Well said, Naruto-kun, just like Minato-kun." He made his way to the door. "Sleep and come to my office at 7:45, I want you to meet your teacher beforehand."

A small "Hai" was heard.

* * *

After Dean Konoe had closed the door, he walked silently to his office. The news of the deaths of Hiruzen and Jiraiya had come as a surprise though he expected Minato-kun's death. Looking back at his plan to put Naruto in Class 2-A, he wondered if it was such a wise idea. 'Minato-kun sent him here for a new life, the least I can do is provide him a place to stay while he tries to find it.' He thought.

"Maybe I should have told Naruto-kun that he would be joining an _All Girl's_ Middle School and he would be part of the most… abnormal class." Konoemon mused.

* * *

Naruto stared at the ten year old in front of him. After getting lost multiple times, he found the Dean's office and had walked in seeing the Dean, two young girls, one in gym clothes and one in normal uniform, and a ten year old boy.

He was surprised that someone so young was to be teaching. The orange-haired girl did not seem to like the idea of a 'brat as a teacher' and showed much dislike of the situation. Naruto wondered why she was wearing gym clothes instead of what the girl beside her was wearing.

After addressing Negi, the Dean addressed Naruto. "Ah, Naruto-kun. I'd like you to meet Negi Springfield, the new transferring teacher." He turned to Negi. "Negi-kun, this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto and Negi smiled as they both shook hands. On the side, the brown haired girl smiled and the orange haired girl scowled.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-san!"

"Same here, Negi or should I say, Negi-sensei. And please no suffixes behind my name, just Naruto is fine." Enter Naruto glare.

"Hai!" Negi squeaked.

Konoemon chuckled and gestured to the two girls. "These two are Konoka Konoe, my granddaughter," the brown haired girl waved, "and this is Asuna Kagurazaka." The orange haired girl crossed her arms and continued to scowl and glare at Negi for some unknown reason to Naruto.

"Introductions aside, Asuna-kun, Konoka you two can leave now." He waved them out before quickly saying, "Ah, I almost forgot, Negi-kun will be staying with you two, alright!" Cue horrified expression from Asuna before door slams shut.

"On to other matters. I trust that you will take your responsibilities as a teacher seriously, Negi-kun? You do need this in order to complete your training."

Negi nodded as Naruto looked confused.

"Training?"

"Yes," The Dean nodded. "I forgot to mention that Negi here is a mage who had just graduated for the Magic Academy and is here as a teacher for his final assignment."

"Cool." Naruto said. 'This place may not be so boring after all.' He thought.

"And Naruto-kun is a ninja."

"S-Sugoi!" Negi stuttered. A real nin nin! How awesome was that!

"Like I was saying last night, you will be transferring into Class 2-A, Negi's class, and I have the uniform that you are obliged to wear right…" The Dean grabs a male version of what Konoka was wearing. "…here."

"Huh, you're going to be in my class?" Negi asked.

"Apparently, mini-sensei."

"I asked him to, Negi-kun," The Dean said, "I would also like to ask you, Negi-kun, to help him adjust to this world."

"Adjust to this world?" Negi echoed.

"Yes…you see Negi-kun…Naruto-kun is not from this world, but that is a story for another time, so… will you help him?"

"Yes, sir!" Negi saluted.

"Alright… Shizuna-kun!" The Dean called for. A moment later, a tall women with an incredible rack walked right into Negi, shoving him into her breasts by accident. Naruto sweat dropped, somehow an ominous feeling that the kid would cause many perverted situations took over him.

"Please lead Naruto-kun and Negi-kun to their class after Naruto changes into his uniform."

And change he did. Naruto looked at himself. He had to admit, he looked snazzy in the uniform. They made their way through the halls and stopped in front of a door that was marked '2nd Year Class A Junior High'.

"And here is your student list." Shizuna said as she handed Negi a roll book.

"Wow" Negi let our as he looked at all the names and pictures. Naruto didn't bother to look, opting to stand behind him. As Negi and Shizuna made their move to enter, Naruto stayed behind as Negi told him to come in when Shizuna gestured for him.

Opening the door and walking in, Negi was hit with an eraser that fell when the door opened, causing chalk dust to fly around. Everyone including Naruto sweat dropped when he commented that an eraser over the door was not very original.

Negi then tripped over a piece of rope that triggered the dropping of a bucket filled with water to drop on his head. Going airborne, suction darts were fired and hit him in the backside.

Laughter filled the class as everyone had laughed at Negi's expense. The hall was filled with Naruto's laughter. 'Not bad, not bad, not very original but still…' Naruto thought.

"It's a kid!"

"Sorry! We thought you were the new teacher!"

"He's so cute!"

Shizuna decided to intervene. "He is your new teacher! Introduce yourself, Negi."

Negi blushed as he coughed into his fist. "I am Negi Springfield! Your new English Professor for the remains of the school year. I am pleased to have this opportunity to teach you all."

Silence… before they attacked.

"Aaahh!" Negi felt hands everywhere as the girls asked him question after question, comment after comment.

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Do you have a girlfriend!"

"Aw… he's so adorable!"

"What a cute kid!"

His eyes swirled as the girls group hugged him.

"H-Help me!" He managed to get out. Shizuna decided to get between them.

"Please, calm down, girls. He is your teacher and he should be respected…" As she said that, Asuna had grabbed Negi by his collar and hoisted him up. After Asuna's little manhandling of Negi, she and Ayaka Yukihiro had gotten into a bit of an argument. Negi's attempt to break them up didn't work. They only stopped when Shizuna had clapped her hands and asked them to stop.

Shizuna bent over Negi and whispered, "Negi-kun, I want you to introduce Naruto-kun."

"Oh, hai." Getting off the desk as the students sat back down, he stood behind the desk after taking the darts out of his bottom.

"Settle down class! I'm not the only new addition to this class. We also have a transfer student coming in today…" Negi and Shizuna gestured to the door as it opened.

A young man with spiky, blonde hair had walked in. He was their age and about 5'8" tall. The strangest thing was the whiskers on his cheeks, three on each cheek. He was wearing a male version of their uniform which consisted of the red blazer with the Mahora insignia on the left side, a lighter red tie and black pants.

He lifted his hand in greeting as he shut his eyes. "Yo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! I hope to get to know you all, so please take care of me!" Naruto bowed before looking around.

His eyes widened as his gaze landed on a certain pine-green haired kunoichi, who's eyes opened.

"Kae-chan?"

* * *

"Are you sure that Naruto-kun has magic within him, Dean-sama?" Takamichi Takahata asked as he stood across the Dean's desk.

"Yes. I can feel the World Tree's magic reacting to Naruto-kun's presence after he had appeared. It seems that the wheels of destiny are turning."

Takamichi sighed. "It also seems like Mahora won't be experiencing any kind of peace any time soon…"

They stared out the window as the sun was slowly hidden by a mass of clouds. Rain started to lightly hit the window.

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap! I know, I know, this chapter was rather lame… I promise that it'll get better later! **

**I couldn't think of a way to get him to the Negima Universe that was original… so I did the cliché thing with the near death, seal transport thing. I like the other stories' ideas though. **

**Shout out to one of the newest stories, ****Tatsumiya Naruto****, by Vladimer. It is very original and to top it off, Naruto will be paired with Mana and a few others! Whoot! You rock dude! And a shout out to any other Naruto/Negima writers out there reading this lame and suckish fic! **

**I had to post this or my head would have exploded. This is all I've been thinking about for the past week. Here it is!**

**I would like feedback on pairings. It will be NarutoxKaedexMana, you can suggest other girls through your reviews.**

**Please leave constructive criticism! It is the first time writing a Naruto/Negima, so I don't know much. Thank you!**

**Redflash's Legacy**


End file.
